<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Course, Tsukki! by NozomiMizore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109817">Of Course, Tsukki!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore'>NozomiMizore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Writer Tsukishima Kei, artist yamaguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is an illustrator that hates his job, but his outlook changes when he gets to work with author Tsukishima Kei.</p>
<p>For TsukkiYama Week 2020, Day 3, artist/writer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Course, Tsukki!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not too sure how I feel about this, but here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Yamaguchi was 100% honest, he hated his job. He currently worked for some big corporate publishing company as a single artist in a sea of dozens. He'd work with some no-name writer for some no-name book, and he would draw pictures he hated. Definitely not what he thought he'd do with his art degree.</p>
<p>Sighing, Yamaguchi adjusted the strap on his bag and opened the door to the office building. One of these days, Yamaguchi would quit and would draw what he wanted, but that day was not today. He greeted Yachi the receptionist on his way in. She was his only work friend and the two would joke about how much the company sucked after hours. Yamaguchi made his way up to his floor, the artists' floor really, the elevator cold and lonely. </p>
<p>The doors opened and Yamaguchi was greeted to an amazing look at the artists' floor. Cubicles separated every nobody artist that worked here, all working on projects what would make barely any money. Yamaguchi lowered his head to avoid eye contact and made his way to his own cubicle. An old volleyball poster was stuck on the wall, a photo of him and Yachi on the desk, but the rest of his little space was rather depressing. Some pens, all likely out of ink, old papers, and his work drawing tablet. Here we go again, thought Yamaguchi. Another day at the mill. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi turned on his computer as he got ready to check what his next assignment was. He had just finished some small work for a poetry collection, the illustrations boring and unremarkable. His email had his assignment and the title was only 'Don't Screw This Up.'</p>
<p>Huh. Usually, emails were only 'Yamaguchi Tadashi: Whatever writer he was working with.' Seeing something like this from their boss was odd. Yamaguchi's curiosity was on an all-time high as he opened the email. As he scanned the text, though, his curiosity changed to shock. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi Tadashi: Acclaimed children's book author Tsukishima Kei is looking for an artist for his newest book. He normally doesn't hire from corporate companies, but his planned illustrator backed out. Meet him at the attached time to discuss the plans for his book. DO NOT SCREW THIS UP. This could be good for the company. Good day.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi was losing his mind. A chance to work with Tsukishima Kei, one of the biggest children's book authors of their time? This could be just what he needs to turn his life around! If people like what he does for the book, he might be able to quit this corporate job and draw what he wants the whole time! Yamaguchi was ecstatic at the opportunity and quickly checked the document for details of where and when to meet Tsukishima. All it said was to meet Tsukishima at the cafe across from the office at 12 PM. It was only 8, and Yamaguchi already couldn't wait. This was the chance he had been waiting for.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>************</p>
</div>Yamaguchi checked his watch for the twelfth time in the past minute, hesitant to walk into the cafe. He was supposed to meet Tsukishima five minutes from now, but would it be too early for Yamaguchi to walk in? Would Tsukishima even be there yet? Yamaguchi's anxiety bothered him as he stood outside, playing with his hands, and trying to figure out what to do.<p>He was pacing in front of the door when a stranger nearly bumped into him. Yamaguchi quickly mumbled apology after apology, nerves on overdrive. Looking up made him go completely silent. He was looking at the face of Tsukishima Kei, whom he had seen on dozens of children's books before. </p>
<p>"Ah! Tsukishima! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry-" Yamaguchi rambled.</p>
<p>"It's okay, really, you can calm down," Tsukishima stated, remaining stoic the whole time. </p>
<p>"Oh! I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, the illustrator that will be working with you on your book!" Yamaguchi was terrified as to what Tsukishima would think of him. He had already made an awful first impression. </p>
<p>"I figure that's how you knew me...anyways, let's go in so we can order drinks and discuss my book." The way Tsukishima spoke was so matter-of-factly, like everything he was saying was an unarguable truth. Yamaguchi thought it was pretty cool and professional. The two made their way into the cafe, and Yamaguchi's heart beat with anticipation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>************</p>
</div>This was not going how Yamaguchi thought it would. He expected Tsukishima to be some refined gentleman, suave and perfect. In the first five minutes of their meeting, Tsukishima spilled his drink. twice. Yamaguchi wanted to laugh, he thought the whole scene was cute, but he somehow refrained. Tsukishima seemed a lot more nervous that an acclaimed author should be.<br/>"<br/>So, Yamaguchi. Here's what I'm thinking," Tsukshima stated, expression somehow turning even more serious. "I want this book to be about some kind of sport kid, maybe volleyball, that's what I played, overcoming some sort of hardship. Should make a decent bit of money, it's pretty sappy."<br/>Volleyball! Yamaguchi could do that! "Really? That's cool! I played volleyball too!" Yamaguchi was happy to have something in common with Tsukishima! Working on something volleyball related would be SO COOL!<p>Tsukishima smiled slightly. "That's great. What'd you play? I was a middle blocker."</p>
<p>"I was a pinch server!" Getting to talk about volleyball to anyone after high school was rare, and Yamaguchi soaked up the opportunity like a sponge. </p>
<p>"I feel like this project will go smoothly. Thank you for your help, Yamaguchi. Usually, for my books, I collaborate with the artist during the writing process. Could I have your number so we can meet up to discuss things?"</p>
<p>Yamaguchi was going to die. He was getting Tsukishima's (who he totally didn't think was cute) number! Could this really be the day his life turned around? "That's fine, Tsukishima! Pass me your phone and I'll put my contact in."</p>
<p>Tsukishima handed his phone to Yamaguchi, already on the contact page. Yamaguchi added his number in, being a bit to unprofessional and bold and adding a star emoji to it. "There you go! Text me when you wanna meet up again." It sounded as if they were arranging to go on a second date. Yamaguchi really needed to get his mind out of the gutter.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>************</p>
</div>It was a week before Tsukkshima messaged Yamaguchi. It was a single sentence.<p>Meet me today at 3pm, same cafe.</p>
<p>Finally, Yamaguchi had something to look forward to! He hummed as he did his monotonous company work throughout the day, and when it got close to 3, left the office with a huge grin on his face. He held an empty sketchbook in his hand and went to the cafe, five minutes early, none of the previous anxiousness present. </p>
<p>Upon arriving, Tsukishima was already seated, drink on the table and a phone up to his ear. Figures an acclaimed author would be busy. Yamaguchi absent-mindedly wondered whether or not Tsukishima had a girlfriend, then quickly shook the thought away. </p>
<p>When Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi arrived, he hastily hung up the call. "Yamaguchi! Thank you so much for joining me today. I have a lot of new ideas about the book." Tsukishima pulled out a small folder filled with story outlines and random bullet points. "Look these over if you can. Try to get a sense of the characters, see if that helps you come up with something."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi was so happy to get to do something like this. He eagerly took the folder, scanned a few things, and pulled out his sketchbook. Tsukishima looked shocked that Yamaguchi had already begun working. Yamaguchi, however, had a very specific idea in mind. He sketched furiously, drawing the two characters. A short, spunky orange-haired kid who works hard ti be good. A taller, serious black-haired guy who seems effortlessly good at volleyball. Finishing the two characters, he turned his sketchbook around and showed them to Tsukishima. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"That's like exactly what I imagined, that's great, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said, voice almost wistful. "Your art is really good."<br/>Yamaguchi turned a bit red. Tsukishima complimenting him felt amazing. "Thank you! I'm really glad you think so!"</p>
<p>Tsukishima's pale complexion turned a bit pink as well. "No problem. Anyways, I'll try and get a more specified plot outline together so you know what scenes to illustrate. Want to meet back here, same time tomorrow?" Any trace of Tsukishima blushing was gone. </p>
<p>"Yeah! That's great! Thank you!" Yamaguchi was super excited to be working on this project. </p>
<p>"Alright. Keep the folder, look through it some more maybe. See you later, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima looked nervous and played with the strap on his bag as he got up and left. Was there something in the folder to be nervous about? Did Tsukishima think the work he had written so far was bad? Yamaguchi shrugged it off and made his way back to the office.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>************</p>
</div>The folder all but left Yamaguchi's mind as he did the rest of his work throughout the day. Tsukishima's anxiousness at the end piqued Yamaguchi's curiosity.<p>After he was done with work for the day, Yamaguchi picked up the folder. He glanced at the character outline he had already read but moved on. There were some quick plot outlines and story points, some stuff scribbled out, but the papers were a little difficult to read due to the rushed handwriting. The last thing, however, made Yamaguchi's breath get caught in his throat. It was a single sheet of paper, the words "Can next time be a date?" written in small writing. Like Tsukishima didn't want it to be read. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi felt his face flush. Did Tsukishima really like him like that? Yamaguchi was attracted to Tsukishima, sure, but he never thought of dating him. That felt like such an unobtainable goal. That goal was right here on this paper, though. Would Yamaguchi take it? He thought some more. Tsukishima seemed really nice, and Yamaguchi felt like he'd be stupid not to take the chance. <br/>With a shaky hand, Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and typed a single text to Tsukishima Kei:</p>
<p>Of course, Tsukki! ❤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>